Kids For Character
At Six Flags Discovery Kingdom Caring #Armardo #Taylor #Binya Binya #Ronald McDonald #Thomas the Tank Engine Respect *Barney *Curious George *Bob *The Jetson *Baby Bop *BJ Fairness *Lamb Chop *Muno *Dogsby *Foofa *Pablo *Bella *Fizz *Jake *Milo *Max *Tiggs *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Weebles *Brobee *Mother Goose *Toodee *Woody Woodpecker Citizenship *Babar *Spot *Arthur *Mr. Ratburn *Disney's Chicken Little *Mr. Haney *Spider-Man *Prunella *Binky *Mrs. MacGrady *Buster *Francine *Kung Fu Panda *Grandpa Dave *D.W. *Mom *Dad *Baby Kate *Garfield *Dora *Alicia Responsability *Ms. Frizzle *Lizard *Scooby Doo *Fred Flintstone *Barney Rubble *Madeline *Cheesasaurus Rex *The Cat in the Hat *Santa Clause Trustwortiness *Julie Woo *Skye Woo *Lace Flores *Kino Flores *Yogi Bear *Bobo Bear *Little Bill *Eureeka *Andrew *Franklin *Kiku *The Ferocious Beast *April *Happy Hippo *Buzz Lightyear *Miss Murray *Peter Rabbit Live-Action Guides #The Puzzle Place #Barney #Schoolastic's The Magic School Bus #Lamb Chop's Play-Along #Nick Jr's Gullah Gullah Island #Babar #The Cat in the Hat #Handy Mandy #Bob The Builder #The Flintstones #Garfield #Dorothy The Dinosaur #Yo Gabba Gabba! #William's Wish Wellingtons #The Jetson #Pillsbury Doughboy #Curious George #Play With Me Sesame #Madeline #Olivia #Ronald McDonald #Miffy & Friends #The Backyardigans #SpongeBob SquarePants #Tweenies #Peter Rabbit #Scooby Doo #The Shiny Show #Spot #Cheesasaurus Rex #Thomas the Tank Engine #Charlie Brown #Arthur #Clifford the Big Red Dog #Woody Woodpecker #Yogi Bear #Radio City Christmas Spectacular #And More Starring #The Puzzle Place Accentuate The Positive #Barney More Barney Songs #The Magic School Bus Talking Fight #Lamb Chop's Play Along Do As I Do #Gullah Gullah Island Give Some Care #Babar Babar The Elephant Comes to Africa Songs #We are Kids of Character #Thomas' Anthem (Kids of Character Version) Videos of Kids for Character *''Kids for Character'' (1996) *''Choices Count'' (1997) *''Kids For Character 3'' (2012) Starring of Kids For Character #Muppet Babies (Trustworthiness) #Bear in the Big Blue House (Respect) #Dinosaur Train (Responsibility) #Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Fairness) #Hip Hop Harry (Caring) #Dittydoodle Work (Citizenship) Emma The Pallbearer The Cider Hosue Rules Shakespeare In Love "Miramax Movies To Remember" Music Of the Heart Boys and Girls The Crew Unbreakable Bounce Soundtrack Spot Triva Trustworthiness Be Honest tell the truth Keep your promises from the Muppet Babies Gonzo secretly munches away at a box of cookies, the other babies tell stories to keep their minds off their growling stomachs. Respect is showing others the way you want to be treated Bear in the Big Blue House, Bear and Ojo takes viewers on a guided tour of his Big Blue House, Meanwhile Pip and Pop and The Gang describes his favorite things about his home. Responsibility Be accountable for your words, actions, and attitudes control. Dinosaur Train Mr Pteranodon teaches the kids his fishing method, Buddy and Tiny work together as a team to catch fish in the big pond. Fairness Play by the rules • Take turns and share others. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Minnie searches for a pot of gold and meets a leprechaun find the rainbow leprechaun, but his treasure some golden biscuits. Caring Be kind • Be compassionate and show you care. Hip Hop Harry Kelli is inclined toward ballet. She leads others to throw a birthday party for Pinky. The two are shown to get along well together Citizenship Do your share to make your school and community better • Cooperate • Sheira & Loli's, Professor Eeky Eeky Kronk and Pink-a-Dink Sing a Songs and Dance to Help Bluedles All About Citizenship What Did Go To The Radio City Music Hall in Universal Studios Florida to See All Nee Kids for Character 3 The Movie other vhs & dvd come to year the Best of Kids For Character all see the Balloon drop and conffetti at the Universal Studios Radio City Music Hall right here orlando we can fix The song and of New Video, "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" is heard as an underscore when Muppet Babies, Bear in the Big Blue House, Dinosaur Train, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Hip Hop Harry, Dittydoodle Work, Dora The Explorer, Sonic the Hedgehog, Buzz Lightyear, Kipper, Care Bear, Rugrats, Little People, Twist, Shout, Kiki, Marina, Pop Wheely, Leyda Aleyli, Character Count Kids and the audience set to work for the Kids For Character 3', although it was never sung. Cast/Crew *Victoria Lennox as Unkowns *Rissa Medlenka as Unkowns *Austin Lux as Unkowns *Cosette Goldstein as Unkowns *Ben Lux as Unkowns *François Nguyen as Unkowns *Voice Of Barney... Bob West *Barney's Body Costume... Carey Sitnson *Voice Of Baby Bop... *Baby Bop Costume Body... Jennifer Kendall and Lee Clark *Voice Of BJ... Unkowns *BJ Costume Body... Song #We are Kids of Character #Thomas' Anthem (Kids of Character Version)﻿ #Six Simple Words #Respect #That Not Fair #With Friends And Familes ﻿ Previews *Barney Live In New York City *Barney's Fun & Games *The Wiggles Pack Of Video/DVD *Sing & Dance With Barney *It Time For Counting *Barney In Outer Space *Barney's Big Surprise! Live! *Barney's Adventure Bus *Wishbone Video/DVD *Joe Scruggs Live! *Barney Good Day Good Night *Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound *Barney In Concert *CATS - The Video Trailer *Barney Triple Lunch Box Three Pack Of DVD: Celebrating Around the World, Animal ABC's and Barney's Colorful World! Live! *Barney Learning Pack with Six VHS and DVD: Barney Live! In New York City, Barney Fun & Games, Sing and Dance With Barney, Frist Adventure, My Party With Barney Starting Lazarus Jacob and Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound/Barney's Outdoor Fun *Bob The Builder Pack Of Vhs/DVD *Groundling Marsh *Mother Goose Rock and Rhyme